


You're it

by swallowthewhale



Series: Killervibe Week [18]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Killervibe Week, Killervibe Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-23 21:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20347174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swallowthewhale/pseuds/swallowthewhale
Summary: Caitlin and Cisco are the last two alive on rival teams and dammit, if Caitlin’s going down, Cisco’s going down with her.Killervibe Week 2019: Free Day





	You're it

Caitlin grips her gun tightly, back to the wall in the corner she’s hiding in. She’s the last one standing from the initial team of five, facing off against the last standing from the other side, whose name she’s gathered is Cisco from the yells of his teammates. She pushes all thoughts of his shiny hair and dark eyes and strong arms from her mind. Now is no time to succumb to the attractiveness of the enemy. This is war.

* * *

“Caitlin, please,” Iris begs. “You have to come.”

Caitlin sips on her coffee. “Why laser tag anyway?”

“It’s Barry’s idea, but I cannot let him win.” Iris leans forward. “We need you!”

Caitlin puts her mug down. “Who else do you have?”

Iris perks up, sensing victory. “Linda, Jesse, Felicity, and me. If you don’t come, we’ll be one short.”

“And on Barry’s team?” Caitlin asks.

“Barry, Cisco, Wally, Ralph, and Eddie.”

Caitlin considers while Iris very nearly bounces in her seat. “Okay,” Caitlin agrees.

* * *

Caitlin jumps out from behind her hiding spot, nearly catching the edge of Cisco’s jacket as he skids out of the way, laughing.

“You’re going down, Snow!” He shouts. 

Caitlin doesn’t take the bait, instead creeping around the opposite side of the wall he’d hidden behind. But when she steps around the other end, gun up, he’s gone. Caitlin frowns, putting the wall against her back and scanning the room.

She’s memorized the layout of the room already, and Cisco could have gone in two directions from here without passing her. Caitlin starts edging down the wall towards the doorway. He’s probably waiting to ambush her on the other side, but she has a plan.

* * *

Caitlin only met Barry and Iris a few months ago, but has already gotten the impression that Barry takes these sorts of things very seriously and Iris indulges him but has a competitive streak. The girls and guys teams prep separately, the girls at Iris’ newspaper offices, where they come up with strategies and game plans. Caitlin only got a passing glimpse of the guys in the lobby of the arcade before they went into the laser tag room. She met Wally once before, and has seen Ralph a few times, since his office is across from Iris’. But her gaze meets Cisco’s, and catches. She only manages to look away, blushing, when Jesse nudges her to accept her vest and laser gun.

Cisco looks incredibly familiar, but in a hazy déjà vu sort of way. She’s sure she’s never met him before, since Iris told her that he grew up in Central City and Caitlin only moved here six months ago. But there’s definitely something there, in the way his eyes had held hers, that she wants to see again. After she kicks his ass in laser tag, obviously.

* * *

Caitlin slips silently through the secret entrance to the room that Cisco is hiding in. She accidentally found at the beginning of the game when she was trying to stay out of the bloodbath that was happening in the middle of the outer room. Cisco is standing against the back wall, gun already up.

Caitlin pulls the trigger and Cisco’s vest lights go out. She straightens with a tiny smile.

“Yes!” Cisco crows, punching the air.

Caitlin frowns, looking down at the lights on her own vest. They’re out. “What?”

“I won,” Cisco says, grinning. His teeth are bright against his dark skin in the blue light.

“No,” Caitlin says. “I killed you.”

Cisco looks down at his vest. “Um.”

“Congratulations,” a very bored voice interrupts over the speaker system. “We have a tie.”

They look at each other. “Hm,” Caitlin says and walks away.

“Hey!” Cisco calls after her. “Snow!”

Caitlin looks over her shoulder.

“Good game.”

* * *

There’s pizza next door after the game, the whole group rowdy and recounting the best and worst of the match. Barry can’t get over the fact that they were the very first tie in the history of the place. Iris is bitter and calling for a rematch.

Cisco can’t stop looking at Snow. Caitlin Snow.

Cisco has never _ever_ lost at laser tag. And this pretty doctor who seems so delicate managed to tie him. Well that goes to show he shouldn’t judge people so quickly, he thinks ruefully. But what’s much more interesting are the looks Caitlin keeps giving him when she thinks he can’t see. 

Cisco can’t help but meet her gaze with a suggestive look of his own when he holds the door open for her on their way out.

Caitlin tips her head towards him with a flirty smile as she passes by, and Cisco feels it all the way down to his toes. 

He runs after her around the corner of the building. “Hey,” he says when he gets close. “Caitlin.”

Caitlin turns and Cisco crowds her against the brick wall. “Hey,” she says, breathless.

Cisco smooths his fingers across her cheek, waiting for permission.

Caitlin tips her chin up and Cisco slides his hands around her neck and kisses her, pressing her against the wall. Caitlin tugs on his t-shirt, melting into him.

“So,” Cisco says, breathless. “How do you feel about a rematch?”

Caitlin rolls her eyes and pulls him back in for another kiss.


End file.
